The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki:Manual of Style
Canon Policy Only use information gathered from the series itself. Do not use any information from fan written fiction otherwise known as "fanon". We also prohibit the use of slang terms as topics of articles, such as "BillyxMandy". This is not appropriate for this wiki and may result in blockage of the user. Should the wiki obtain first-hand information from series creator Maxwell Atoms, the information in question will be treated as canon unless specifically refuted on-screen. Use of information from the creators or staff must be noted in the Trivia section of an article. Refer to the The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki:FAQ for a discussion of non-canon issues that keep reappearing. Character Ages The only ages that may be included in the ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki are ones that have been explicitly or implicitly stated on the show. Users must not edit pages to include other speculative ages of characters that are not mentioned in the show. If an age is mentioned on a page, the source must be cited in the Trivia section of the article. Grammar and Punctuation When writing articles it is important to follow these rules of the english language: #Don't use netspeak or any similar slang and avoid abbreviations in articles. #Keep your writing around a 6th Grade reading level. You don't need to fill it with big words just to make it sound smarter, especially if you're not certain how the word should be used. #Vary your words. When writing, try to vary the words you use and the length of your sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. #Capitalize words when appropriate. (see below) #Use correct punctuation. This includes commas, periods, quotation marks, and apostrophes. (see below) #Know the difference between homophones: there, their, and they're; here and hear; it's and its; who's and whose. Capitalization #Capitalize the first word of every sentence. #Capitalize proper nouns. (eg. Fred Fredburger) #Capitalize the first, last, and important words in a title. (eg. "Nigel Planter and the Order of the Peanuts ") For a full list visit [http://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/capitals.htm Capital Community College's ''Guide to Grammar and Writing] Punctuation In addition to basic punctuation, it is important to know how to punctuate titles. Titles are always either in italics or inside quotation marks. Italics Italics are used for large works like movies, television series, books, songs and albums. :Examples: :*''Evil Con Carne'' :*''Wrath of the Spider Queen'' To use italics on Wikia place two single quote marks before and after the title: :The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy These are single quotes ('), not double quotes ("). Alternately, highlight the title you want to put in italics with your mouse and click the "I''" button in the toolbar above the edit box (in between the B for bolding and AB for the Internal link). Quotation Marks Quotation marks are used to enclose things that are part of a larger work, such as episodes. :'Example:' :*"Modern Primitives" :*"Skarred for Life" A shortcut to add quotation marks around a title is to click on the set of quotation marks in the Edit Tools below the edit box. This will put a set of quotation marks into the edit box. You can also highlight a title and click the quotation marks to add them. This works with many of the other items in the Edit Tools box. Links To link to another article inside ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki , you must put [[]] around it. To link to an article in Wikipedia, use wikipedia: and put the article title inside. If an article does not exist by that name, the link will show up as dark red, like this. External links will show up as blue. You only need to link to another page once in any given article. Most of the time this is the first time that article's title comes up, but there are some exceptions to this. :Examples: :*Hoss Delgado :*a Wikipedia article about the Babylonian deity Episode Articles *Do not link to another page during the brief introductory summary that appears prior to the Table of Contents. Instead, link only the first time an article title appears in the Episode Summary. *In the Cast section, each actor and character should be linked to. Links to Character Articles When referencing a character, a majority of the time they can be referred to by just their first name, e.g., Fred instead of Fred Fredburger. To assist with creating links inside pages, redirects have been established for the characters with unique names (Jeff, Skarr, etc.). This reduces the amount of typing without affecting the appearance of a link. :Examples: :*'Skarr' works just the same as Reginald Skarr and Skarr :*'Fred' works just the same as Fred Fredburger If it is necessary to have the link display something other than the title of the link, that information should be placed after the pipe (the vertical bar) inside the link: Billy's mom. Naming Articles Episodes Episode articles are named for the episodes as they are presented on-screen, except not every letter is capitalized. When linking to an episode article, quotation marks should be used, as shown in the examples below. *Use "Dracula Must Die!" instead of "Dracula must Die" *Use "Home of the Ancients" instead of "Home of the ancients" or "Home Of The Ancients" *Use "Test of Time" instead of "TEST OF TIME" Note that it may be appropriate to create redirects from one or two common misspellings or mis-capitalizations of titles to make users' searches easier. Administrators may move articles without consultation when they don't conform to the Episode Naming Policy. Characters There are a few simple rules to follow when naming a character article. #Characters are named using first and last name if both are known, i.e. Fred Fredburger. #If a character's last name is not known from a canon source, then it is okay to use only a first name, i.e. Mandy. #If a character's first name is not known from a canon source, then it is okay to use the last name preceded by a known title, i.e. Lord Moldybutt. You may want to create redirects for common address of a character. For example: *Redirect Fred to Fred Fredburger *Redirect Hoss Delgado to Hoss Delgado *Redirect Jeff to Jeff the Spider Administrators may move articles without consultation if they do not conform to the Character Naming Policy. Other topics Other topics should always use lower case letters after the initial capitalization unless the word is always capitalized. For example: *Use List of episodes instead of List of Songs *Use Billy's family instead of Billy's Family *Nergal's Pizza is correct because it is a proper noun. Note that this wiki handles capitalized words differently than lowercase words. Entering them into search will bring up two different articles. Sources When writing an article, you must cite a source via reference tags. :Commonsense media gave the movie 2/5 stars and is meant for kids over the age of 8 calling it "Undeniably gross and just as undeniably funny"."[http://www.commonsensemedia.org/movie-reviews/billy-and-mandys-big-boogey-adventure Common Sense Media on Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure.] See also * *Category:Help Category:Policy Category:Help